


Surprise visits

by lorelaiprentiss



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Babies, Brotp, Family, Family Fluff, Friendship, Love, Multi, pure fluff, this is very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorelaiprentiss/pseuds/lorelaiprentiss
Summary: Penelope Garcia surprises her family with the two newest additions to their ever growing family and she also gets a surprise visit from someone
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia, Penelope Garcia/Aaron Hotchner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Surprise visits

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic. I’ve never written so please be nice :))))) I came up with this scenario and just had to share it 
> 
> shoutout to miri for proof reading it 
> 
> Thank you :)

Penelope has just got the text from Luke, they are back from the case and today was the day she was taking Noah and Isabella to see where daddy works. She knows the case they had was a bad one just by the way Luke spoke on the phone. 

When she arrives at the bau she makes her very familiar way to the sixth floor, she steps off the elevator as she has done many times before but this time she has her visitor pass on and two sleeping babies in the pushchair in front of her.  
She makes her way to the door and some agent who she has never seen before kindly opens the door for her, she thanks them and makes her way into the bullpen.  
No one is at their desk, she looks up to the round table room and sees they are all in there. They all have their backs to the window apart from Luke. He notices her and gives her a slight smile and a nod not to draw attention to her.  
She makes her way up to the round table room, opens the door and as she does she is greeted by 7 faces with the biggest smiles she’s ever seen. “Surprise! I thought you all deserved a little visit from these two munchkins” she greets them all. “Bella how they’ve grown already” Rossi brings her in for a big bear hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

They all continue to coo over the two newest members of their family when Penelope hears the side door open, they all look up and see Hotch and Jack stood there both armed with pink and blue balloons and bags of gifts for them both. There’s a slight moment of silence “You didn’t think dad would make us wait a couple of weeks to see the babies did you” Jack says with a big grin. “But - sir you said you couldn’t get away” Penelope stutters, “well Emily messaged me demanding I come up as soon as I can and Jack saw the message and well here we are” Hotch explains. Penelope looks at Emily and Emily just gives her a heart felt smile. A couple of seconds pass and Penelope is still stood there not being able to say anything as one of her dearest friends brings her in for a much needed hug. 

“So Hotch are you ready to meet your Goddaughter?” Luke interrupts the hug “Goddaughter?” Hotch responds looking at both Penelope and Luke “Who else would protect her?” Penelope says with tears in her eyes. Luke passes Isabella to Hotch and he gladly takes her in his arms. “Aaron Hocthner meet Isabella Ava Alvez, Isabella Ava Alvez meet Aaron Hotchner” Penelope smiles. 

Hotch is so content with the little bundle of joy in his arms, Isabella opens her eyes and responds to him with a cheeky little smile and takes hold of his pinky finger, Hotch returns the smile “she’s got the Garcia effect on you sir” Penelope states with the biggest grin.


End file.
